


Lost Behind The Voice

by joongiesmullet



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), EXO, GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), bts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongiesmullet/pseuds/joongiesmullet
Summary: Its was just a dare she thought.She would never become one of them she thought.How did a black girl from a small town become a Korean Idol?





	1. Dare To Sing

**Author's Note:**

> 📍This story will have sensitive topics such as racism. If you can not handle that please leave now. 
> 
> 📍The companies being used in this story are indeed real, but this isn't meant to offend them in anyway.
> 
> 📍This story is based off of my ideas so please don't steal it. I worked hard on it and if some one else did it I did not know so please do not think I am copying.
> 
> Thank You For Cooperating

"Braelynn Noelle!" a voice chimed over the loudspeaker. 

A brown-skinned girl with box-braids, who looked no taller than 5"6 arose from her seat. Everyone looked at her and whispered. She felt her stomach churned as she took her footsteps towards two doors. 

The doors opened and a girl about the same height walked passed crying. This made her stomach hurt even more. 

"Are you Ms.Noelle?" a voice asked. She looked up to a man that was asian and had brunette hair.

Braelynn nodded and the man sighed before saying something in korean to the people ahead. 

"You can go now." he said. Braelynn gulped as she walked to ahead to a different room.

The room was well lit with a glossed wood floor. In the middle was a table with two people sitting behind it. Braelynn noticed there was a "X" not to far from it. She immediately walked and stood on it. The people stared at her and they sighed the same way the man from before did.

"Whats your name?" A lady with a white blouse on asked.

"Braelynn Noelle." she immediately responded.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen..."

"Why are you here?"

That question took Braelynn off guard. She didn't know how to respond to this question. Was she supposed to say this was a dare to begin with and pack up her stuff and leave.

"To test my luck." Braelynn said strongly.

The lady in the blouse looked at her partner. She seemed astonished with her response. They chatted for a bit then the lady's partner stood up and walked to the camera. 

"We are going to record you. After we hit the start we are going to ask you what you will be singing and then we will tell you to begin." The lady instructed.

Braelynn nodded and exhaled heavily. The lady looked to her partner and Braelynn saw the blinking red flash of the camera.

"What will you be singing for us Ms. Noelle," the lady asked.

"None by Crush." Braelynn replied with a bit of confidence.

"You may start." the lady said.

With out hesitation Braelynn began to sing with feeling. She made sure the rifts were right and her pronunciation was golden.

After a few minutes she was stopped and the lady was astonished. The lady quickly shook her head before Braelynn could notice.

"Thank you, you may exit now please wait for 3 to 5 business days for an email." The lady said once again.

Braelynn walked out with a smile on her face knowing that she did her dare and doesn't have to see JYP Entertainment again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Soooo did you do it?! How did it go!? Im dying for answers!!!" Braelynn's friend Taylor exclaimed.

Braelynn looked at her best-friend and rolled her eyes. Taylor was shorter was Braelynn. She had white skin and curly blonde hair and was currently annoying her.

"Come on Brae!" Taylor exclaimed again. This made a few heads turn towards them.

Taylor and Braelynn were in a small cafe hanging out after Braelynn did her dare. Taylor wanted to know all the details while Braelynn wanted to forget everything that happened in the last few hours.

"Braelynn please" Taylor said again with a pouty face. 

Braelynn looked at Taylor and sighed. She took a sip of her iced coffee and took a deep breath.

"So basically...." Braelynn started as she began to talk through her, what she thought was, a terrifying experience.

"I can't believe you did it. I thought you were going to punk out last minute sis." Taylor said before laughing.

"You don't think I wanted too!"Braelynn exlcaimed. "My heart almost fell out my ass!" she said again.

"Okay okay Im sorry but hey we get to see in three to five business days if you made it in" Taylor said while squeezing Braelynn's hand.

"First off ow." Braelynn started, "And secondly I am black and I don't know a lick of korean soooo how am I going to be hired. The only thing I know is lyrics to Kpop songs." she finished.

"It doesn't matter if your black they shouldn't care about that. Only your talent sooo." Taylor responded.

"No...just no." Braelynn stated.

Taylor looked at Braelynn and sighed. She knew her bestie had talent better than all those Kpop Idols out there. Taylor just hated the fact that she gave up so quickly because if her skin color.

"Lets go." Braelynn said and walked out the cafe with Taylor following behind.

They started to walk to the train station to go home. As they walked they talked about groups comebacks and which idols they would date if they got the chance.

When they reached the train station, they waited for the 2 train. Five minutes later they hopped on 2 train and started to head home. Taylor sad her goodbyes and got off her stop. Braelynn was now by herself with no one to talk to as she saw Taylor go up a flight of stairs to go home.

"Stand clear of the closing doors please." was the last thing Braelynn heard before she put on her head phones and blasted her music.


	2. 3 To 5 Business Days

On the other side of the world in an office there was a little problem. In South Korea a man named Jinyoung Park was struggling to find his 5th girl group member.

"What do you mean there weren't no good candidates from New York!" he exclaimed.

"Sir I'm sure there are others some where else. Why specifically New York?" the worker asked.

"That's where all the talent it, and you are sitting in my office telling me there is not a candidate capable of being my 5th member?" He asked while rubbing his temple.

The worker saw how stressed he was and was trying to think about who was capable of being an idol. Thats when an idea popped into his head.

"Sir are you opened to ideas" the worker asked. 

Jinyoung looked up from his computer desktop and looked at the worker. He cocked an eyebrow before speaking.

"What is it?" He asked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Braelynn sighed while putting all the price tags on the goods in the supermarket. She sang softly while continuing.

"Im so sick of this Fake Love...Fake Love...Fake love."

"Yo Braelynn some one is here to see you at the front" one of her co-workers shouted to her.

Braelynn groaned as she got up and walked to the front to see who it was. It was a short lady with brunette hair. She had a face mask on and she looked "important".

The lady saw Braelynn and her eyes widen. She then grabbed her and dragged her outside. Thank goodness it was summer.

"Are you Braelynn Noelle?" The lady asked.

"Yes is there something wrong?" Braelynn asked fearing for the worst.

"Pack your bags you are coming with me to South Korea" she replied before dragging Braelynn to a car.

Braelynn snatched her hand back and the lady looked at her. She then revealed herself and Braelynn recognized that she was the lady in the white blouse at her audition.

"Why whats wrong?" She asked.

"Why are you hear? Wasn't I supposed to get an email or something. Its only been 3 days since my audition." Braelynn stated.

"Yeah, yeah but my boss isn't having it so lets go" she said and dragged Braelynn into the car.

"Whats your address?" The lady asked. 

Braelynn gave her the address and they were on their way. Braelynn reached her house and saw that no one was home...as usual. She ran inside and packed her bags quickly. She wrote a note and taped it to her door. She then walked out the door and put her suitcase in the car.

"Do you have everything because once you leave there is no turning back?" The lady asked.

Braelynn nodded and got back in the car. She stared out the window then took out her phone to make a call. It ringed for a few times before it answered.

"Hello?" A voice chimed.

"Heeey Tay remember about the audition..."Braelynn started.

"Yea what happen?" Taylor asked and thats when Braelynn spilled the tea.

"OH MY GOD MY BESTFRIEND IS GOING TO BE AN IDOL HOLY CRAP" Taylor screamed into the phone.

"I guess so." Braelynn responded dryly.

"Eww why such a dry response you get to work with the queens Twice and my kings Got7. Speaking of Got7 tell my babies Sana and Jaebum that I love them!" Taylor said with excitement.

Braelynn rolled her eyes and saw that they reached the airport. 

"Look I gotta go but I will text you." Braelynn said before hanging up on Taylor before she can even say bye.

"Bestfriend?" The lady asked.

"Yea, I tell her everything." Braelynn chuckled out.

"Cute." the lady said.

After their short convo they unpacked Braelynn's luggage and went to the check in. They got Braelynn's luggage on board then they boarded the plane themselves later on.

"Its going to be a long flight...I suggest you take a nap hun." She said.

"Oh okay....and if you don't me asking what's your name?" Braelynn asked.

"You can call me Ms.Kang." the lady said.

"Oh okay...Ms.Kang." Braelynn said before falling asleep on the plane.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few hours later and Braelynn woke up with a stiff neck. She groaned in pain and saw Mrs.Kang asleep next to her. Braelynn sat up and stretched a bit before looking around for a flight attendant.

"Looking for the flight attendant?" a voice asked making Braelynn jump. 

Braelynn looked to see a boy with a hat on and a face mask. Braelynn nodded to his question and he smiled.

"Not much of a talker are you...Im Namjoon by the way." the boy said and Braelynn was still.

"N-namjoon? As in BTS Namjoon?" Braelynn said trying not to fan girl. The boy nodded and smiled again.

Braelynn couldn't believe that she was talking to a leader of one of the biggest boy groups of her time. 

"Why were you in New York? If you don't mind me asking" she asked.

"We had a concert and I can tell that you didn't go." he responded. This made Braelynn flustered a bit.

"Yea work was calling me sorry about that." Braelynn said.

"Its okay, you were working no harm done." He chuckled out.

"Oh we got sidetracked. What did you need the flight attendant for?" He asked.

"Water thats it." Braelynn stated.

She saw Namjoon reach into his bag and pull out a fresh bottle of water and handed it to Braelynn. She hesitated then took it and said thank you to him before opening it and drinking some.

Braelynn looked saw there was an hour left on the flight and decided to go back to sleep. Before she slept she saw Namjoon smiling at her and waving goodnight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Braelynn get up!" a voice exclaimed. 

Braelynn got up quickly and looked around and saw that the plane as landed. She quickly got her belongings and got out the plane walking quickly behind Ms.Kang. Ms.Kang then pulled Braelynn aside to talk to her.

"Look Korea is as dangerous as any god forsaken country. Stick with me and don't stray away. If anyone looks at you keep it moving do not stop. If anyone tries to talk to you, you come talk to me understand." She said in a strict tone.

Braelynn scared to even answer just nodded. She followed every rule until the got into a car that was waiting outside for them. As their personal driver was taking to their destination Ms.Kang made a phone call.

The only thing Braelynn knew what she said was "Yeobseyo" and that was it. About half an hour later they arrived at a hotel. Ms.Kang told something to the driver before looking to Braelynn. 

"Im gonna get you settled then tomorrow at 8am be ready you have a meeting." she said.

Braelynn nodded before stepping out the car and getting her luggage from the trunk. Ms.Kang checked her in as Braelynn came into the lobby.

"Follow me." Ms.Kang said. 

Braelynn not to far from her followed Ms.Kang into an elevator. They reached the 6th floor and reached a room.

"This is your room until further notices. All expenses will be covered but please don't go over board" Ms.Kang begged.

"I won't I promise" Braelynn said with a smile on her face. 

Ms.Kang smiled back before going out the door.

"Wait!" Braelynn exclaimed.

Ms.Kang turned around and gave a questioning look to Braelynn.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." Braelynn said.

"Don't thank me yet, this is just the beginning." Ms.Kang said before she left the room.


	3. Be Bold and Brave

Braelynn put her suitcase in front of the closet before she went to lay down on the bed. She could not believe what she was going through. She was really in a hotel room in Korea. Braelynn stomach churned again and she groaned. She sighed before sitting up and grabbing the menu.

"Maybe food will calm my nerves" she said aloud.

Braelynn looked through the menu and realized it was in korean. Thank fully there was a translated version on the back and all she had to do was flip it around. Braelynn looked through and see if anything was tasty enough for her. Braelynn reached over to the phone and pressed the room service button. It ringed for a few seconds before some one answer.

"Yeobseyo" a female voice said.

Braelynn gulped before speaking, "Hello can I have a cheese pizza?"

There was silence for a few seconds before a new voice took over the phone. "Oh hello how can I help you?" A male voice asked.

Braelynn nerves calmed a bit as she understood what the man was saying, "I would like a cheese pizza and a water please to room 6010 please?"

"Sure coming right up." He stated before he hung up.

Braelynn exhaled heavily and stared at the ceiling. It all felt like a dream to her. She thought that maybe if she closed her eyes she would wake up back in New York. Braelynn slows closed her eyes before a vibrating sound was heard waking her. Braelynn turned over on her side to see her phone lit up. She reached for it and saw a text message from her mom. Braelynn palms started to sweat as she unlocked her phone.

———————————————————————

**MOM💔**

_I told you singing doesn't bring money to the table now I find out you are on the other side of the FUCKING WORLD!!!!!_

Mom please I can do this please

_YOU CANT EVEN UNDERSTAND THEM!!!!_

But mom its my one chance to help us bring the money since dad is gone

_DONT YOU DARE BRING YOU FATHER INTO THIS!!!!_

Im gonna prove you wrong. Im not leaving mom thanks for everything. Goodbye

———————————————————————

Tears fell from Braelynn's face as she locked her phone. She tossed it to edge of the bed and it fell off making a thud. She sat up and grabbed the pillow that was behind her and screaming into it. Braelynn's relationship with her mom wasn't that good after her father died. Braelynn was only 6 at the time and the bond that was just starting broke between her and her mother. There was a knock at the door and some one shouting "Room Service!". Braelynn threw the pillow to the side and got walked to her door. She opened it and saw a boy with a cart.

"Uh pizza?" He questioned.

"Y-yea thank you" Braelynn said as she took her food off the cart and walked back in. As she closed the door she gave a genuine smile to the boy.

"At least food will cheer me up" Braelynn said before she took a deep breath and dug in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three loud knocks were heard waking Braelynn up. She sat up and looked around confused. The three loud thuds were heard again making her jump. She dragged herself out of bed and slowly walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She groggily asked.

"BRAELYNN OPEN THE DOOR!" The voice demanded.

Braelynn eyes widened as she realized it was Ms.Kang banding on her door. Braelynn ran to go check her phone and saw it was 7:58am.

"Shit...SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Braelynn yelled ran back to the door. She quickly opened it and Ms.Kang was very upset.

"You had one job Braelynn...ONE!" She exclaimed.

"Im sorry I had a rough night I will hurry" Braelynn said as she cleaned up her room and took out her clothes to wear.

Braelynn ran into the bathroom to do her necessities and quickly get dressed. It was a professional simple look, jeans with a button up and dress shoes. She then put her braids into a bun and let two of her braid hang down before coming out the bathroom.

"Are you finally done?"Ms.Kang asked with an annoyed look.

Braelynn nodded before Ms.Kang grabbed her arm and dragged her out the hotel room. They went down the elevator and went into a car.

"Let me do all the speaking please no interruptions. They are very stereotypical here...well not really but you get what I'm trying to say" Ms.Kang said.

"So basically they are probably not going to thing I am an educated black person and that I am just stupid and dumb" Braelynn said taking Ms.Kang off guard.

She sighed before replying, "Im sorry but yes...".

"Its okay...I can always prove them wrong right?" Braelynn asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes you can...I have faith." She replies and looked out the window.

They reached JYP Entertainment in about half an hour later. Braelynn gulped and got out the car as soon as Ms.Kang opened her door. Braelynn looked the building up and down and already regretted her decision. She then remembered her conversation with her mom and shook off her fear. She was going to prove her mom wrong, she was **DETERMINED** to prove her wrong.

"Okay Braelynn remember what I said in the car." Ms.Kang stated as she turned to Braelynn.

Braelynn nodded in agreement and Ms.Kang walked into the building. Braelynn walked close behind as many people stared at her and whispered among themselves. They went into an elevator and went to the 5th floor. Braelynn started to get nervous and fear had started to build up again. The elevator had reached the its destination and they got off and walked for a bit before reaching big office doors. Ms.Kang exhaled before turning around to Braelynn.

"Stay here until I come get you. Do not wander off. Stay right here" she ordered. 

Braelynn nodded and sat in a chair that just so happened to be by the doors. Ms.Kang smiled at her before disappearing into the office doors. Seconds turned into minutes and what felt like minutes felt like hours to her. Braelynn just looked down so no one looked at her.

"Annyeonghaseyo." she heard a voice say.

Braelynn breath hitched before she looked up. She wanted to freak out and squeal but she knew she couldn't. In front of her stood Got7's BamBam smiling down at her. Braelynn gulped before speaking.

"He-" she started before she got cut off.

"Braelynn you can come in now." Ms.Kang said as she came out the office interrupting her.

Ms.Kang looked up to see BamBam and they sad hi and bowed to each other before she looked to Braelynn and nodded to her so she can get up. Braelynn waved goodbye to BamBam before she walked into the office. She saw a man typing away on his desktop before glancing up at Braelynn and Ms.Kang.

"This is Ms.Braelynn I presume?" He questioned with a stern tone in english.

"Yes Mr.Park." Ms.Kang replied.


End file.
